1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn tractor attachment assembly and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor for making a lawn tractor more versatile so that it can be used for to do many tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a lawn tractor attachment assembly is known in the prior art. More specifically, a lawn tractor attachment assembly heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,107; 4,103,796; 3,319,367; 3,646,736; 3,966,070; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,326.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor. The inventive device includes a base assembly being adapted to mount to the lawn tractor; and also includes a lift assembly for lifting task-performing attachments with the lift assembly being mounted to the base assembly; and further includes task-performing attachment assembly for performing various tasks and being mounted to the lift assembly.
In these respects, the interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making a lawn tractor more versatile so that it can be used for to do many tasks.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lawn tractor attachment assembly now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor construction wherein the same can be utilized for making a lawn tractor more versatile so that it can be used for to do many tasks.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which has many of the advantages of the lawn tractor attachment assembly mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lawn tractor attachment assembly, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly being adapted to mount to the lawn tractor; and also includes a lift assembly for lifting task-performing attachments with the lift assembly being mounted to the base assembly; and further includes task-performing attachment assembly for performing various tasks and being mounted to the lift assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which has many of the advantages of the lawn tractor attachment assembly mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lawn tractor attachment assembly, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor for making a lawn tractor more versatile so that it can be used for to do many tasks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor which includes a base assembly being adapted to mount to the lawn tractor; and also includes a lift assembly for lifting task-performing attachments with the lift assembly being mounted to the base assembly; and further includes task-performing attachment assembly for performing various tasks and being mounted to the lift assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor that is easy and convenient to mount to a lawn tractor for performing various tasks.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new interchangeable attachment assembly for a lawn tractor that eliminates the user from having to purchase or rent separate equipment for doing the need tasks.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.